Although dental porcelain is one of the major items used in restorative and cosmetic dentistry, neither its limitations nor its potentials have been fully recognized. From discussions with researchers and clinicians throughout the United States, it is apparent that a conference on this subject would be timely and appropriate. Such a meeting would provide direct benefit to the profession by making research information relevant and accessible to the general dentist and laboratory technician. We propose to present a colloquium on the subject of dental porcelain and related fields, bringing together clinicians and researchers who can discuss unresolved or muddied issues as well as directions for future research. The meeting will not emphasize aspects of the subject that are already well documented. In addition to the benefits of an excellent series of papers, future benefits will accrue from the "cross-pollination" of such a meeting amongst participants but also amongst those who read the Proceedings. This exchange of information and concepts will accelerate scientific progress in this important area of general dentistry.